dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fictional Monster Jam TV Episodes/Kuboia 2005
The 2005 Monster Jam TV episode showcasing action from the Quintuple Star Arena in Kuboia was aired in El Kadsre by ETVKK in October of that year, but did not air in the until 2007, when aired it as "The Lost Episode". The episode has three parts: one for each show that was performed. Transcript Show 1 * (intro) * (Cut to the outside of the arena and crowd shots) * Scott Douglass: For the second year straight, Monster Jam has packed the Quintuple Star Arena in beautiful Reichetto, Kuboia. They've brought in all the big boys with the big toys to this European tourism destination, for starters, we got Grave Digger, El Toro Loco, and Inferno! Let's get ready for some action, coming to you from Kuboia! * (Cut to the competitor bracket) * Scott Douglass: We've got a lot of awesome drivers here Mark, we've got some of the best in the business. Inferno driven by Fletch Lewis, who's shown a lot of action both in the States and some other countries. Bulldozer driven by Jason Childress out of O'Fallon, Missouri, he's a great driver with lots of skill. There's also Lupe Soza out of Texas piloting El Toro Loco, plus Chad Fortune bringing the Man of Steel, Superman, out to Kuboia. We also have Lil' Devil piloted by Ian Batey out of Blaydon, U.K. and another Brit, Trevor Stimson out of Hepworth, U.K. piloting Blown Thunder. We also have Sagwa driven by Tina Huffaker out of Tomball, Texas, the Chinese Siamese Cat's very own Monster Jam truck is here to claim some wins on behalf of the Foolish Magistrate's palace, to say the least. * Mark Schroeder: Yeah. In addition, we have Monster Mutt, piloted by Kasey Christensen out of Layton, Utah, plus Hot Wheels driven by Guy Wood out of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The TMNT truck driven by Brandon Harrington out of Wadesboro, North Carolina is here, and so is Tom Meents out of Paxton, Illinois, here with the Maximum Destruction machine. And to top it off, Gary Porter piloting Grave Digger out of Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina. * (Racing screen, then cut to Lil' Devil and Bulldozer staging) * Scott Douglass: As we go into racing, I have this thing to say, this is not your typical indoor stadium course, this is a bare concrete floor with no dirt like in Thunder Nationals, but it's a Chicago-style track, and even has the bus and trailer ramps, but they have jersey barriers placed on some of them to aid the trucks and to prevent them from getting stuck. And they're also using the jersey barriers as ramps during the racing competition, which is unlike Thunder Nationals in a way, they will be taken out from in front of the crush car pads for wheelies and freestyle. * Mark Schroeder: To start it off, Lil' Devil and Bulldozer are up first, let's see if the Brit and his devilish machine can defeat one of Monster Jam's raging bulls. * (Lil' Devil and Bulldozer take off) * Scott Douglass: Jason Childress is trying to beat Ian and is throttling hard right off the starting line. * Mark Schroeder: As you can see Ian is used to grassy fields in stunt shows he performs in with Lil' Devil, and- * (Bulldozer spins out into the retaining wall) * Scott and Mark: OH! * (Lil' Devil races over the finishing line) * Scott Douglass: Jason's spinout allows Ian to take the first racing win! * (Cut to the replay) * Scott Douglass: Stunning, you can see Jason try to gain control off the tough Jersey barrier ramps, he can't seem to make it, and he nosedives into a save which turns into a spinout straight into the wall! * (Cut to Monster Mutt lining up against Inferno) * Mark Schroeder: Now, this is different. * Scott Douglass: This is not one of the trucks from Kasey's dad Kreg's KCM team running a Monster Mutt body, or the truck George Balhan was driving elsewhere in Europe this year, or even Bobby Z's truck, this is a spare Tom Meents-owned chassis with a Monster Mutt body. Kasey is up against the new Inferno, it has a new yellow body with red flames. * (Monster Mutt and Inferno take off from the starting line) * Scott Douglass: As you can see, Kasey is warming up to the European-style event's concrete track, and he is maneuvering around the bends like a pro. * (Inferno hits the finish line) * Mark Schroeder: And Inferno takes the win! What an upset! Category:Episodes Category:Kuboia Category:2000s Category:2005 Category:Monster Jam